Passion and Possession
by Serenestorm
Summary: Bra has wanted Gohan for a long time. She's found a way to possess what she thought she never could obtain. R-N-R I'm not very good with summaries (as you can see).


Serenestorm 

Passion and Possession

One Shotter

Disclaimer:  Don't own, never did, never will.  

I know one thing and one thing only.  I want him.  I crave him with every fiber of my being and have for a long time, ever since I can remember.  I watch him now, as he moves along with the rest of the bodies at this stupid party my mother has forced me to attend, said I had no choice since Capsule Corp was hosting it.  He's losing himself to the music, which is up beat, gyrating, hips undulating to the melody.  Dende, I love him.  He is the only reason I came, regardless of my mother's insistence.  I am my father's child, I wouldn't have come; no one could have made me come, had I not wanted to.  And I wanted to, so I dressed in flowing black silk that seemed to illuminate the alabaster of my skin and the blueness of my eyes and hair.  I looked like the princess my father was always telling me I was.  Yes, I came only to see him.  I want him to see me too.  Yet he never even turned to me as he swayed to the beat, not dancing with anyone, even though two women (or sluts as I would refer to them as) are all up on him.  He doesn't seem to notice them though.  I stand against an isolated wall alone, as I want to be, for some reason.  I can spot Pan, my best friend, dancing with her latest squeeze.  She flashes me a quizzical look, probably wondering why I am not dancing myself, for usually I live to party.  If only she knew I'm standing here watching her father with lustful eyes and a seductive smile.  I wonder what she would think then, if she knew how I felt.  I really don't care.  She really shouldn't blame me.  How could she?  Didn't she know that her father just radiated sensuality?  I don't know why her crazy bitch of a mother left him.  Videl had to be nuts.  

He still hasn't noticed me, watching him.  He is covered in black.  Black jeans that hugged him in all the right places, a black silk shirt, black boots.  His tail is wrapped securely around his waist and his wild black hair sways with his movements.  He had let it grow out since Videl left him.  It looks now just as it did on the pictures I've seen of him as a boy.  He was handsome then as well but he's absolutely edible now.  I want to consume him and I'm tired of waiting really, the shit is getting boring.  I'm tired of wanting, never to have.  

Fuck all of it.

Fuck it all, Gohan.  You're mine, whether you realize it or not, you are mine.  And Bra Vegeta Briefs always gets what she wants.

I walk slowly toward him, one song has ended and another has begun.  One of my favorites actually and it only fuels my determination.

Gohan Son, you are mine.

"Dance with me".  I say when I approach him.  He jumps at my voice, seems as though I've startled him.  That's good.  I want him jumpy.  

"What did you say, Princess?"  He smiles down at me warmly, like I'm his daughter or something. And I glower at the little nickname he has for me.  He's called me that ever since I was a child.

_I'm not a child any more, Gohan_, I want to say_.  I'm a grown damn woman, 20 years old for Dende's sake_.  

But I don't say anything; instead I'll show him.

"I said dance with me, Son."  He smiles again, that irritating smile, and takes me into his arms.  Even though he holds me as he would his mother or my mother.  I push myself tighter into his embrace and he stiffens for a moment.

"Relax, I don't bite".  I say smirking.  I rest my head on his chest and feel his arms hesitantly wrap around me.  I can't even hide my sigh of pleasure.  It feels so good just to be held by him.  He moves unsurely, not knowing exactly what to think.  I can hear his heartbeats, which have sped up, and his scent makes me want to take him, right here, right now.  I reach down and stroke the base of his tail and his hips instinctively grind into me.  He lets out a moan that is drowned out by the music but not before it reaches my ears.  And I smile.  When he comes to his senses he pushes me away and looks at me as if he's seeing me for the first time.  He's blushing profusely and I can smell his arousal.  His tail is wagging behind him.

I smirk up at him.

"Bra, what do you think you are doing?"  He asks sounding a little breathless.  

Shit, I thought it was obvious.  Well the Sons are known for their naïveté.

"You should know what I am doing, Son.  You are forty years old".  

Damn, I didn't realize it until I said it.  I'm trying to seduce a man twice my age, even though he only looks a couple of years older than me.  Another reason Videl left him.  He as well as the other Saiyajins, demi or full blooded, is long lived.  My father is over sixty but doesn't look a day over thirty.  

"I know how old I am.  The question is, do you?"  

I don't answer that. 

Instead I say, "We need to talk". 

He nods like he figures I need help or something, which I do, just not the kind he wants to offer… yet.

"Come with me".  I say and grab his hand.

I pull him off the jammed floor and lead him from the ballroom.

"Where are we going?"  He asks perhaps beginning to question my intentions.  

"Somewhere to talk.  It's too loud at the party.  I want you to hear me, Son".  He says nothing else, accepting my explanation.  And I began to marvel at how naïve Gohan is.  He's got to know that I want to do way more than talking.  Damn, he's definitely Goku's son.

I lead him into the living room, no matter how innocent Gohan is, a bedroom would be a dead give away.

"Now what is this all about, Bra?"  He asks standing in front of me.  Damn, I have to stop myself from just jumping him. Just looking at him makes me burn.   

"Sit down".  I say instead of answering him, motioning to the couch.  He does so and I stand in front of him.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"No, I'm going to show you."  I am on him in an instant, straddling his hips.  I grab his tail quickly before he can push me off of him, 'cause let's face it; I know he's stronger than me.  Hell, he's the strongest in the universe.  I squeeze his tail, painfully at first, until I hear him whimper.  

"Accept it, Gohan Son, you are mine".  I say as I soothe the offended appendage.  

"I'm your princess, you can't deny me".  Hell, I am his princess, the Saiyajin no Hime.  He is mine by right.   He is perfect, in body as well as power, and I deserve no less.  

"Bra".  He says between moans of pleasure and gasps of pain.

"Stop this".  He shivers, his lips part as he sigh his pleasure.  I lean forward and whisper two words in his ear.

"Make me".  I then take his ear lobe into my mouth and bite it softly.

"Please, Bra, stop".   I again squeeze his tail and catch his cry in my mouth when I kiss him.  I stick my tongue into his mouth and nearly climax.  He taste so sweet, so very sweet.  I toy with his tongue as he withers between agony and bliss, for as I squeeze his tail I stroke it, I know arousing him even farther.  I am a Saiyajin, my sense of smell is acute, and so I can smell his desire.  But even if I couldn't smell it, I can surely fill it, pressed against the apex between my legs, straining against his jeans.  He wants me; he just doesn't know it yet.  And he will have me tonight.  

I carefully stroke his tail from base to tip and began to unzip his pants with my other hand.  

Gohan moans as cup his hardness, taking it out of the confines of his pants and boxers.  

"I want you".  I whisper in his ear.  He places his hands on my bottom, pitching, squeezing.  

I quit my ministrations, just to see what he's going to do.  Will he push me away from him and leave or will he complete what I've started?  

The ball is in his court now.

He looks intensely into my eyes and I wait for him to speak, to say something.  His face is inches from my own.  If I wanted to I could lick his lips, already I feel his breaths tickling across my face; the breaths he's trying to slow.  

We sit there for what seem like hours, just looking at each other, me waiting, him thinking.  

He gently places his hand on my cheek, cupping it, and so softly his lips caress my own.  

"Are you sure about this?"  He asks.  

"Are you sure this is what you want?"  

He then takes his hand from my cheek and places it on my breast.  I lean into his touch, wishing I could feel his hand on my bare skin.

"Isn't it obvious, Son?  I'm the one that instigated this in the first place."

I say rolling my eyes.

He smirks.  He slips one spaghetti strap off my shoulder, then the other.  

"No bra, ne?"  

He asks raising an eyebrow.  

"No underwear."  I answer.

I pull away from him and stand before him.  He looks at me curiously.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere".  I say smiling down at him.

I unzip my dress and let it fall.  I now stand before him naked, as naked as the day I was born.

I can't help but feel self-conscious, wondering what he thinks of me.

"You're beautiful".  He says and quickly takes me into his arms.  Somewhere along the way he losses his clothing and we are both sprawled across the couch, touching and kissing whereever there is skin.  He's lying on top of me and I can feel his erection at my opening.  

"Is it too late for me to say I've never done this before".

I ask, suddenly apprehensive.

"We can stop.  We should stop".  He says staring down at me.  He moves, perhaps to get up, but there's no way I can let him.  I've wanted him forever and I've waited so long for this night.  I wrap my legs around his waist pushing him back onto me.

"It's too late to stop, Gohan, much too late".  I grab his tail, kneading it softly; the way I know will make him moan.  Perhaps, that wasn't the smartest thing for me to do, for he grinds into me, harshly pushing his way inside of me.  I cry out from the pain.  I never knew it would hurt that bad.  It's a good thing that the ballroom is in the west wing and we are in the north, so there's no way anyone could have heard me.  At least I hope not.

Gohan continues to push down into me, and the pain begins to fade.  Pleasure comes to me in such intensity that I began to scream Gohan's name as if it's a mantra.

He reaches down and kisses me, possibly to quite my squeals.  I wrap my arms around his neck and began to move with him, undulating my hips in sequence to his thrust.  Though my mind is hazed with pleasure, I know it is now time to initiate the next and last stage of my plan.  Like I said before, Gohan Son is mine.  I didn't go through all the trouble of seducing him for just one night of pleasure.  So as I feel his pace began to quicken, I make my move.  I reach down and again stroke his tail, causing him to set an even faster pace.  He mutters my name incoherently and buries his head in my shoulder.  

"Gohan".  I mumble.  

I bite down hard into his neck drawing blood and I feel him do the same.  My orgasm comes crashing into me like a tidal wave as I soothe his wound.

Mine.

I hear him howl in ecstasy, as he follows me over the edge.  

"Oh Dende".  I hear him say.  I'm sure he feels my mark, just as I feel his, burning pleasantly against my neck.

"Dende can't help you now, Gohan".  I whisper.  No one can reverse a bonding.  

He collapses on top of me, laying his head on my chest.  I can hear his breathing slowing and know he's falling asleep.  I feel myself joining him and soon I too fall into a sea of memories.  His memories.

The sunlight shining through the bay window wakes me.  I feel warm yet empty.  I have to force myself to open my eyes.  A blanket is thrown across me but I'm naked underneath.  

_Why am I naked?  _

My dress is lying own the floor almost under the couch.

_Couch, I'm not in my room?_

It suddenly all comes back to me.

Last night I slept with Gohan.

Last night I marked him.  I reach up to feel my neck.

He marked me as well and the mark is still there.

I can't believe it; Gohan and I are mated.

Now that I think about it, I can sense his presence, in my mind even though his ki is far from my house.  I can feel his confusion, his self-anger, and his passion, even his love.  I gather my blanket around me and get up.  I can't believe how wobbly I feel when I stand.  I know I need to make it to my room before my parents or brother see me this way.  I can't help but feel sad that Gohan left.  I know he will return though.  If what father says about Saiyajin bonding is true, he will have to return sooner or later.  He won't be able to stay away from me long.  When I reach my room, I go directly to the shower, not wanting to wash Gohan's scent off of me, but knowing it's for the best that I do.  I don't want my father and brother to find out about this bond yet.  At least not until I talk to Gohan first.  I let the scalding hot water beat down upon me.  The temperature really has no effect on me.  I can still feel the places Gohan kissed me, the places he touched me.  I feel myself becoming aroused again.  

Last night was better any of my dreams.

I don't have to dream anymore though, far Gohan is truly mine now.  

The sooner he except that the better.

After all, I won fair and square.

Ok, review.  This was meant to be a one-shotter but I might make it into a series fic if I get enough reviews.  BTW:  This is my first Gohan/Bra pairing and my first 1st person narrative.  Hope ya enjoyed. 


End file.
